


Лабиринт

by Alnaira



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Sins Past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Год, когда умерла Гвен Стейси.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лабиринт

4

Засосы ей не приходилось прятать со старшей школы. Гвен завязала шарф причудливым бантом, распущенные волосы скрывали шею сзади и по бокам. Укус на плече она залепила пластырем. Ей повезло, лето закончилось, для вечеринок в открытых платьях у Гвен были другие отговорки. Обожглась щипцами, прыщ вскочил, ревнивый парень.  
Ревнивый парень. Она усмехнулась.  
Кто из них?

2

Она выгнулась, ловя ртом воздух. Влажные простыни сбились в комок под спиной, натирая кожу. Норман прижимал её руки так сильно, что Гвен, рискни она освободиться, скорее осталась бы разорванной пополам. Гвен не пыталась. Стоны царапали её пересохшее горло изнутри, но она молчала.  
Тишина была безопасной. Звуки бы сделали все это реальным, не горячечной фантазией, невесть как прокравшейся ей в голову. Она бы по-настоящему изменила своему парню с отцом его лучшего друга.  
Гвен, Мисс Совершенство, школьная стервочка, такая хорошая девочка. Гвендолин, Гвен, что же ты, черт побери, творишь?  
Разъясните, если узнаете, она абсолютно не представляла.  
Норман отпустил её руки, и Гвен обмякла, тяжело дыша. Запястья чуть покалывало. Мокрая челка настойчиво лезла в глаза, она сдула её только с третьей попытки. Гвен приподнялась на локтях — Норман сидел в изножье кровати, полностью одетый, с завязанным галстуком, словно вышел прогуляться в рабочий перерыв. Словно это не он вытворял все эти штуки своим языком, ох, Гвен, кончай скромничать, _трахал_ языком. Только капли пота, выступившие на лбу, выдавали его.  
Она перебралась к изножью, все еще дрожа от пережитого удовольствия, растрепанная и нагая. Тишина была безопасной, но что, если Гвен устала от неё? Что, если она хотела дойти до конца? Наконец-то упасть?  
— Я думаю, — сказала Гвен, непослушными пальцами вцепившись в галстук, — нам пора продолжить. Сделай так, чтобы я кричала.  
Она поцеловала его и вновь задрожала, почувствовав собственный вкус на языке. Вот оно, темное, жаркое, настоящее. Гвен потянула ворот рубашки и рванула его вниз.

5

Один вид кладбища изматывал почти до беспамятства. Ей понадобилась вечность, чтобы не видеть во сне гроб, накрытый флагом, и одетых в парадную форму друзей и коллег отца, но каждый месяц все начиналось сначала.  
Гвен нежно обвела пальцем буквы на могильной плите. Папочка, почему ты оставил меня? Она села на землю, прислонившись к плите спиной так плотно, что камень вжимался в позвоночник. Ей нравилось это чувство, оно было почти похоже на объятие. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что это отец, он жив, он подскажет и защитит. После его смерти все полетело к чертям.  
Питер все еще якшался с этим ублюдком Человеком-Пауком, ей не надо было спрашивать, чтобы знать. Ох, Питер. Такой чудесный, невероятный, забавный, любящий, он не заслуживал того, как Гвен с ним поступила. Она мрачно усмехнулась, нащупывая в кармане визитку врача, которого ей посоветовала тетка.  
Ничего больше никогда не будет хорошо.

7

Стекло разлетелось на кусочки. Гвен завизжала, когда Зеленый Гоблин схватил её за волосы и активировал глайдер.

3

Кабинет Нормана был заставлен книгами и антикварными вещицами — бронзовые статуэтки, шкафы и письменный стол красного дерева, массивный кожаный диван у двери. Гвен помнила, как скользила обивка у неё под локтями. Она подавалась навстречу резким, быстрым толчкам и кусала губы, чтобы не смеяться, представляя, как они сейчас рухнут вниз.  
Потом Норман все-таки стащил её на ковер. Гвен была уверена, что на спине отпечатался узор, четко и ярко, будто клеймо. Ворс щеткой ходил по коже, пол был тверже камня, но она отключилась от всех чувств, кроме одного. Гвен обвила Нормана ногами, скрестила щиколотки вокруг талии, крепче прижимая его к себе. Если бы кости треснули, она бы даже не заметила.  
Она почти этого хотела.  
Норман жег дыханием шею и, кончая, впился зубами в плечо. От боли почернело в глазах, Гвен заорала бы, но он зажал ей рот ладонью. Она попыталась столкнуть Нормана с себя, извиваясь как змея в щипцах ловца. На секунду Гвен показалось, что глаза его посветлели, вспыхнули желтым, превращая лицо в маску монстра.  
Чудовище схватило девицу и отымело её до полусмерти. Позднее, уже дома, она засмеялась и долго не могла остановиться.  
Сегодня Гвен была в настроении для других игр. Норман снисходительно глядел на неё со своего троноподобного кресла. Что ж, через пять минут он будет смотреть по-другому. Гвен обхватила член рукой, огладила толстый багровый ствол и накрыла его ртом. Её завораживало ощущение гладкости и жара под языком; мелькнула и пропала мысль прокусить до крови.  
— Гвен, — Норман погладил её по затылку, — не торопись.

6

Бледность сделала волосы Эм Джей почти красными; она сцепила руки в замок, то ли сдерживая дрожь, то ли пытаясь не ударить. Гвен молчала, глядя в сторону, вспышка гнева выжгла у неё все силы. Грохот захлопнувшейся двери отдавался в ушах.  
Эм Джей разжала руки и обняла её так крепко, что Гвен с трудом могла дышать.

1

Все было очень плохо.  
Флэш вернулся обратно в Афганистан, и с ним пропала та легкость, что заставила Гвен расслабиться и начать жить, как и прежде. Оставить гибель отца позади, выкорчевать сорняки, проросшие в отношениях с Питером. Теперь она становилась угрюмой и раздражительной, срываясь на людях без повода. Была бы собачка, Гвен пинала бы её.  
Гарри нашел свой способ уйти от реальности; Эм Джей пыталась с ним поговорить, но он только отмахивался. Бедный Гарри. Отец вел себя с ним как последняя скотина. Норман Осборн, бизнесмен, ученый, сволочь и контрол-фрик.  
Что-то в нем было такое, Гвен не знала как объяснить. Притяжение. Как если бы в обшивке самолета пробили огромную дыру, и пассажиров бы тянуло к ней, чтобы потом они упали и разбились насмерть. Тронь змею, и она ужалит тебя. Тронь оголенный провод, и он ударит током.  
Осмелься и потрогай.

8

В желтых глазах Гоблина был голод. Он дышал ей в лицо, и Гвен дрожала от страха и омерзения; задеревеневшими пальцами она сжала край его костюма. Под ними, голубая в солнечном свете, текла река Гудзон.  
— Лучше умру, да, Гвен? — шепнул Зеленый Гоблин и захихикал.  
Она вздрогнула. Страх резко отхлынул, оставив тупое давящее спокойствие. Голова была пустой, как у выпотрошенной игрушки, только ткань и вата. Гоблин прижимал её к себе так сильно, что она освободилась бы только по кускам.  
Гвен медленно разжала пальцы.  
— Ты ничего не получишь, — пробормотала она.  
К ним стремительно двигалось красно-синее пятнышко. Окна небоскребов ярко блестели на солнце; так ярко, что у Гвен заслезились глаза.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал Гоблин голосом Нормана Осборна.

9

Она упала.

0

Гвен досчитала до трех и постучалась:  
— Мистер Осборн? Могу я с вами поговорить?  
— Заходи. 


End file.
